Hunted
by KianaAmethystJames
Summary: Being dragged into a world where supernatural entities are hinted by angels seems great and all. It seems like the best thing ever really. But its not when a bad guy starts a club called "Let's Bash Angels." And especially if you're target number one.


Fire came from everywhere. Rubble and dust falling all around, ruining the wood, stone and cement structure of the giant grey castle, looming over a field of all beautiful flowers. Well, what was once a beautiful field of flowers? Surrounding the castle were a horde of catapults shooting balls of fire at the castle. All men were dressed in grey gear. Other men dressing in black ran from the castle, attacking the men in grey. Beautifully green and well cut grass was turning black and brown from the burning and becoming red from all the blood poured on the earth's surface. The clear blue sky was turning a murky green, the emotions of all soldiers mixing together. The moat of clear blue water running under the door of the castle was turning red, mixing with battered and bloody bodies. The men in black were trying to keep the men in grey from entering the castle, but they have failed. They were losing painfully, and nothing could save them at the moment except for the child inside. The child that will save them all in the prophecy. As the grey soldiers pushed through the men in black, entering the castle and stealing all merchandise. Three soldiers headed for the stairs where they spotted the silhouette of a beautiful woman, running with a bundle in her arms. The leader of the men smirked, showing crooked teeth before motioning for the other two to follow her. He sneered at the burning ballroom before joining his fellow soldiers.

A beautiful woman dressed in black as well was running from all the collapsing rooms, carrying a bundle in a black blanket in her arms. The woman had a tiara on her head, showing that she was royalty. Her blue eyes were blown wide in panic and fear. Fear for the bundle in her arms. She swore to protect the bundle with all her life, and it seems to be what she was currently doing. She heard footsteps following her and she cursed softly, picking up her pace. She's been found, and that is not a good thing at all. Her breathing picked up, showing she was getting tired. But she couldn't stop. They'd kill her child. And she couldn't have that at all.

She turned a corner and narrowly avoided a boulder that would've crushed her. She let out a scream and fell to the ground, holding the bundle tightly. The woman opened the blanket to look at the baby girl wrapped up inside of the blanket. She cursed yet again when she noticed the baby's bleeding arm. There was a long scar going down the girls arm. The baby began crying and the woman heard the steps getting closer and louder. She stood back up before running towards the big gold library doors. She opened them wide and ran in, before looking back at the door and yelling out, "Clypeus!"

A bubble like shield covered the entrance like a window, showing the hallways. Three men came and began banging on the shield.

"Come on, Esmeralda! Give us the child and you'll live!" the man with theq eye-patch yelled.

"No!" the woman, now Esmeralda, yelled back. She turned and looked at the library. The entire back wall was a window, looking over the village of people. The village was now burned to the ground, dead bodies littering it. The library had towering shelves filled with books that looked ancient. There was a mahogany desk in the middle of the giant room littered with papers, a lamp and a bottle of half finished whiskey on the table as well. The chair was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't matter. There was a circle around the desk with ancient words carved around it. A portal. Perfect.

"Esmeralda!"

Esmeralda snapped out of it. She put the baby on the table and with great effort, pushed it out of the circle. She looked at all the rings in the circle. There were five rings surrounding a bigger one that was in the middle. She went on her knees and turned the closest ring, making it show the image of big buildings. She turned the second one, just to hear the sound of something cracking. She looked back and saw her shield cracking. She wasn't strong enough now. She was going to use her powers on the portal. She looked back at the ring and turned it, showing the words, Pradiso. She went to the third one and turned it, this time written, Praesidium. She heard another crack and turned the fourth wheel quickly.

Obuiare

She turned the fifth one and it glowed, showing the symbol of the kingdom. A dragon. The Typheus. Named after the most powerful monster in Greek myth. The sixth wheel turned by itself and she stepped out of the circle. It glowed before sliding open like elevator doors and revealing a pool of water. It was moving, pulsing with power. Esmeralda looked inside and watched as the water moved an image showing inside the water.

It showed a house near a beach, a man and a woman sitting on the porch eating lunch and enjoying themselves. They were having a conversation. They looked nice, but they seem sad too. Something was missing. A child. They wanted one. Esmeralda turned back around to her shield, just to see it almost broken. She used the last of her power to strengthen the shield before moving over to the table. She took a paper and a quill and began writing something down. She put the paper in the blanket of her daughter before moving to the portal. She kissed the baby's head, whose arm was still bleeding and she was still crying. The baby's cried quieted down as the baby noticed its mother's sad and crying face. "Goodbye my dear Celeste." She put the baby in the water. The portal stilled, the baby floating on the water, holding its meaty arms and hands out, squealing in delight. The moment the shield broke, a bright light filled the room and-

"Logan! Breakfast is ready!"

"Ugh." Logan muttered and lifted her head from the pillows. Her blue eyes moved over to her bedside table to read the clock.

9:30.

She rolled her eyes before rolling off her bed and landing on the floor with a thud. She didn't even wince or cry in pain when she hit the ground and something really sharp poked her side painfully. She sat up and stood. She looked down to where she fell and saw her brother's laptop sitting there. She rolled her eyes again before moving over to the mirror. She noticed the bags under her eyes. More dreams about killing and fire and magic and portals and babies. She's had about enough of it. This was the farthest she's gone through that dream. They were all so real, it was like she was standing there, watching everything happen. She couldn't move her body or use her voice. She couldn't. She wanted to help that woman so desperately, but she couldn't do anything. Just stand there and watch.

"Logan!"

"I'm coming!" Logan yelled back before looking away from the mirror. She went over to her walk-in closet and opened the door. She walked in and began looking around for something to wear. She chose faded skinny jeans, a black sleeveless button up shirt, a Linkin Park tie and some converse. She went out of the closet and closed it. She looked at her un made bed and put the clothes on it.

She walked out of the room to go across the hall, into the bathroom. She opened the blue door and walked in. She shut the door behind her before moving over to the shower. She turned it on, waiting for the water to get warm. She went to the sink, took the Cherry Blossom scented shampoo and soap from the cabinet and sighed. She noticed the steam coming from the shower and took off her pyjamas before stepping into the shower. She shut the glass door. The warm water running down her back loosened her tense muscles, relaxing her. She let out a content sigh before grabbing the Cherry Blossom shampoo and squirting some on her hand. She rubbed her hands together before rubbing the soap into her hair. She closed her eyes and hummed a song she was sure she never listened to in her entire life.

Thy Kingdom come

No harm be done

No hunters raze

The love of Blaise

Logan didn't get what the words meant, and the song sounded weird. She just shrugged it off before washing the soap out of her hair. She turned the water off and opened the shower door before walking out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her frail body before taking her clothes on the ground and walked out of the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and went back into her room. She shut the door and turned around, noticing her bed made and the clothes she picked out neatly put out on the bed.

"Thanks mom." Logan muttered before moving over to her cabinet. She opened the top drawer and took out her undergarments. She shut it and stepped out of the towel. She grabbed some Cherry Blossom lotion and put it on. She put her undergarments on and then put her clothes on next. She took her iPod on her bedside table and looked at the clock.

09:45

She took her headphones before walking out of her room and going downstairs.

She walked to the kitchen and sat on the bar stool by the silver kitchen island. A plate was put in front of her immediately. It had two pieces of toast, two steaming eggs and five strips of greasy bacon. She looked over to her mother, Heather.

Heather smiled brightly.

"Eat up!" she chirped. Logan knew she was excited. It was the first day of summer. The day their dad came back. He was off on a business trip overseas so he was gone. He is going to come back in the summer.

"Thanks." Logan said and dug in. Halfway though her breakfast, she asked, "Where's Nathan?"

"He's out with his new friends." Heather said. "He left an hour ago."

"Oh." Logan said simply before going back to breakfast. Heather put a glass of orange juice, milk and a bacon sandwich in front of her.

"Keep eating! You need to gain your old weight back! We wouldn't want you skinny as a twig, now would we?' Heather said. Logan cracked a small smile.

During the school months, Logan was called fat and ugly and not skinny enough by people at school. The main girl, Claire, made sure she felt bad. Logan began with not eating. She lost 40 pounds, became weaker and paler. She eventually had enough and stood up for herself, saying a few choice words before passing out from hunger.

The next time she went to school, people started apologising but she never forgave them. Claire tried teasing her again when she began hogging the cafeteria food and Logan put her in the hospital. No one messed with Logan ever again. Now she's trying to get her 40 pounds back and go back to being 98.

"Nope." Logan answered before drinking her glass of milk. She dug into the bacon sandwich, savouring the greasiness and the taste. She drank her orange juice before standing up and smiling. "Thank you for the food, ma. I should get going. I'm meeting Gina."

Gina was a pretty mixed girl who was quite the short one but was one hell of a fire cracker. She just moved to Cali a month ago, going to Logan's school. They instantly became friends

"Okay honey. Be safe." Heather said and kissed Logan's cheek. Logan nodded before walking out of the kitchen to the front door. She walked out of the house and took in a deep breath. The scent of the sea hit her hard, the breeze blowing through her hair. She sighed before walking away from the porch and heading to the direction of the city.

Logan put on her headphones and blasted on 17 Crimes by AFI. She really liked this song. She wants something like this when she turns seventeen in October. Even if she has something against love, she wants to at least go through it for a while so she can know what it feels like.

She stepped on the streets, away from her house. She shoved her hands in her pocket, the sun reflecting off her face. She looked paler than normal, but she looked more angelic. Like she glowed or something. She walked into the city, a smile on her face.

Even though she lived here all her life, Logan was always mesmerised by the city. It was cleaner than New York. It had more of a glow, friendlier people… But it was still a twisted place though. She passed a couple of shops where overly tanned Californian girls in short skirts shopped at. She looked for Milk. She looked around; ignoring the looks she was getting from the oranges – sorry – girls.

Logan felt something pricking at the back of her neck. Like she was being watched. She looked across the street and looked at an alleyway. There was a guy leaning against the alley wall, watching her. He had a cigarette between his lips, one foot against the wall. His blue eyes were intrigued by her. A little surprised too. If any girl in this city saw the guy looking at them with his bedroom eyes – Logan could totally tell that those were bedroom eyes – they'd go over there. The guy was hot, that would be their only thought. For all they knew, it could be a serial killer or a rapist. But they wouldn't care.

Logan frowned when she saw Nathan go over to the boy. They exchanged a few words before walking away together. But the guy kept his eyes on her. And Logan knew it wasn't checking out. It was analysing. Like he wanted to see if she was a threat or not.

When they were out of sight, Logan frowned. There was something about that guy… Something weird…


End file.
